On the surface of bodies of water, or below the surface, debris can accumulate, such as refuse, algae and floating aquatic vegetation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,811,325; 3,863,237; 5,450,713; 5,705,058; 7,111,741 and 7,603,836 disclose various skimming or raking screens that are pulled through the water by handles or ropes, some floating and others non-floating.
U.S. patent application Nos. 2012/0124957 and 2010/0263347 U.S. Pat. No. 7,771,593 disclose floating pond raking or skimming devices.
It would be desirable to provide a pond rake that is light weight and able to be handled and deployed by a user, while also being effective in collecting floating vegetation, algae and other debris.